Jake's beautiful Night to Nessie
by QhuinnPiperHart
Summary: Nessie wants a threesome and Jake agrees. See who the threesome with. RATED M for smut, if you dont like Jake or smut dont read. This story was Beta and Edited then republish
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So if you have read this before please be advise that this was beta by a fellow Facebook and Friend, Cullen Confection after I had original posted it she volunteer to Beta for me so she did and I edit it. So I hope you all like the New Version. Thanks CC so much for the help. I own nothing; it all belongs to MS Stephanie Meyers. I only the Twilight Saga books and the movies, plus a few odds and ends like the Cullen Family Crest on several different items, mainly t-shirts. So please read and remember that this is my first smutty smut fanfic so be nice when you review.

Jacob POV;

Nessie and I talk a lot about it, several times since we've been married; but I still couldn't believe she actually really wanted to do this. I mean really, really wants this. What does my darling wife want? Well she wants to have a threesome with another girl, no less. Now, I am sure that is every man's fantasy come true and I am no different. For my wife to want another woman to join us in bed, just makes me so damn happy and proud, I am not going to lie.

So here we are in our Irish style decorated cottage, which is 5000 miles away from the rest of the Cullen homes. Yet, we do still live on Cullen land, which is my dear father-in-law's idea. So as a gift to us, the pixie decorated our home in a homey Irish style feel because Nessie loves Ireland so much. We went there for our honeymoon, so Nessie could visit with the Irish Nomad Vampires, Maggie and Siobhan. She absolutely adores Ireland because of all the attention she gets from Siobhan; I actually thought I would never get my wife to come home. But she did, and here we are today, waiting for our guess to show up for our fantasy threesome.

I have always kind of known that Nessie is bi-curious, so when she approaches me about a threesome, I am only slightly shock. My shock is because I am not sure who she has in mind for this threesome. I thought, oh no maybe she wants a guy, what do I do then? But then she tells me she wants the threesome to happen with another woman. That really makes me even happier to go through with this threesome. She expresses to me that she thought I would be hurt and upset by her asking for this from our marriage. I tell her that she doesn't need to worry; I am neither hurt nor upset, just really kind of stunned. I also express what shocks me even more, is the fact that she wants to share another woman with me in our bed.

When she tells me who the woman is, I just about fly out of my chair with more shock than I had to start with when the talk begun. This woman had come to realize that Nessie was curious about bisexuality. So this woman thought she would take a shot and try to persuade Nessie in to giving her a try. So Nessie and this woman go for a coffee and talk everything over, again and again. Nessie thinks about her conversation with the woman, then she comes to me and we have a long thought out discussion about wanting a threesome. She asks how I would feel about it, and I keep reassuring her that everything is fine between her and me. I also tell her that I would love to try a threesome; I am just extremely shock that she wants to try a threesome. I mean, honestly, what guy wouldn't have a fantasy about sleeping with two hot women. Then I tell Nessie, I am all for it if she wants to try that badly and I will agree if she does. I would never deny my wife anything she wants that I can give. If I can fulfill her fantasy, I am more than happy to do it.

So here we are, it's a Friday night, we've finished dinner a couple of hours ago, and then we proceed to go to our room and get it ready for tonight's fun. We have a good toy collection of different items like dildos of very sizes, nipple clamps, and vibrators. By no means are we not explorative in kinkiness, but threesomes are new territory for us and pushing boundaries and trust. So, we decide to set out some of our toys along with the new bed tie binds that we bought just for tonight. So now we are just waiting for our special guest, which is my very own pack mate Leah Clearwater. I was quiet surprise by the news of Leah when Nessie told me and yet here we are.

Just at that moment, we hear knocking coming from our back door. So, Nessie goes out to the back door, and I stand by our bedroom door way looking out to see as she answers it. Nessie opens our back door and welcomes Leah into the house. As Leah comes in, Nessie speaks up and says, "Hi, Leah, wouldn't you please come in?"

"Hi Leah" I say as I step from the bedroom door way into the kitchen.

"Hey Jake, Ness, it's so nice to be here," she says in a very nervous voice, like so nervous you can hear it. But I don't want scare her off, so I say nothing and smile.

After Leah is fully into the house, she takes a seat in our kitchen. Nessie and I take the seats across from her at the kitchen table. There we all sit, looking nervously at each other again. Finally, Nessie breaks the silence and says, "How about we all have a beer?"

Leah replies, "Sure I would love a beer."

Nessie gets up, goes over to the fridge, and grabs us all beers. Leah looks at me and asks, "Jake, are you okay with this, I mean really okay? Because I have to know, before we all go through with this."

"Leah, I am okay, I assure you. Nessie wants this and as her husband, the man she trusts more than anyone else, I want to give her this. If I wasn't okay with all of this, you would know, trust me." I answer her as honestly and openly as I can.

As I finish speaking, Nessie sits back down with the beers for each of us, already open. She slides us each a beer, even she has one and that's rare. Nessie never drinks, unless she is extremely nervous but like before, I say nothing about it. We are all a little nervous. Nessie speaks up after we all have a drink and she says with a nervous little laugh, "Why don't we move this party into the bedroom?"

I look at both of them and reply," Yes why don't we."

We continue to drink our beer as we moved into our bedroom, which is the master bedroom off the kitchen. As we all enter the room, we finish off our beer and put them down on the dresser. Then Nessie complete shocks us by going over and giving Leah a full on, deep mouth tongue kiss. I can't believe how hot it is seeing my wife kissing another woman. I mean I know it is going to be erotic but never as hot as it actually is. The girls keep making out as they undress each other. I take this as my cue to also strip down to nothing. As the girls strip each other, they slowly begin to caress and touch each other everywhere. I look over at Nessie, her eyes are filled with such lust and horniness, as our eyes connect and it makes me so hot. While this happens, I give her a look that says let's move this to our king size bed. Nessie slowly pulls Leah over to her side of our bed while I climb on the bed using my side. As they lay down on our bed, Nessie is underneath Leah and I continue to watch from my side as they make out and grind against each other, their hands constantly moving. I started to become even harder from watching them, so hard; I can't help but stroke myself. Nessie and Leah look up and watch me stroke myself and I can't help but lean over and kiss Nessie fucking hard on her mouth. I lie back after the mouthwatering hot kiss, and ask my naked, hot as hell wife, breathily, "How do you want this to happen?"

She replies with the hottest thing I think I have ever heard, "I want you and Leah to double fuck me" I hear Leah gasp as she hears Nessie's comment.

Leah is extremely stunned by this, I can tell just by how she is looking, but I can also see she is even more turned on by everything. Leah and Nessie are both flush with that sex glow, as some would call it. Leah looks good with a slight flush, sweaty look on her tanned naked skin, especially around her chest; her nipples are hard and ready for attention. Nessie is the same way with her light skin and cherry red nipples. It is incredibly hot to see them have sex sweat together with the differences in their skin color. I could have sworn, as I move off the bed to get the binds, the girls get even hornier and their nipples even harder. I look between their spread legs and you can see the juice flowing from their red pinkish pussies. Leah lowers her head and starts sucking on my wife's cherry hard nipples. As I grab the ties and return back to the bed, I notice that my wife has Leah flipped over and is licking and sucking her all over. That is making my cock harder, and me hornier to see my beautiful, light skin naked wife, enjoying a woman's body, as much as I do hers. Nessie kisses Leah one last time, as I moved to join them back on the bed. I look at Nessie, then at Leah and then back to my beautiful wife, and say, "I am going tie you to the head board and footboard, and then we will fuck you."

Nessie moves into position, lying on her back, and I tie her to the head, and foot boards. The bonds are loose enough for her to be able to move so we can all enjoy this fucking. She is spread open for us, and her pussy is dripping now from all of the foreplay of sucking her tits and licking her all over. I look over at Leah with lust in my eyes and tell her, " I am going to fucking eat out my wife's pussy , so why don't you climb on top of her face, so she can lick yours at the same time."

Leah is looking at Nessie the whole time I speak with lusty, yet nervous want in her eyes. After I finish, Nessie speaks up in a breathy voice, and moans, "Yes, Leah, why don't you come up here and sit, so I can eat out that dripping, fucking hot, wet, pretty pussy."

After Nessie finishes speaking, that gets Leah moaning as she moves towards Nessie's face. She throws her right leg over Nessie, right above her mouth, anthen lowers her wet pussy to my wife's mouth. I see Nessie's tongue peak out and dive right into Leah's wet dripping pussy. As my wife's tongue thrust into Leah, she starts moaning and groan, "OH Fuck yes, yes give it to me Ness. Tongue fuck me harder, please."

By this time, my cock is so fucking hard and aching, it feels good as I slide it across the sheets, while I move between Nessie's legs to eat her hot pussy. I am lying in between my wife's thighs looking at the hottest pink pussy ever, and slowly I lower my head. I lick her from her slit to her clit and back down; until I am at her opening then I thrust my tongue in as hard as possible. As I continue my licking, sucking, and tongue fucking on my beautiful wife, I can hear Leah from above.

"Oh fuck yes… Please, yes Ness, make me cummmm…. Succkk ugh my clittt."

Leah keeps screaming her release, as a way to encourage my wife to continue her awesome fucking, licking, and sucking. What can I say she learns from the best, and that would be me on how to eat pussy. I continue to eat out my wife, until I feel her thrust her hips up and jerk on my face, as she cums herself. I finish off my wife and look up to see Leah cuming all over my wife's beautiful face. We all finish and take a moment to rest in our spots. Of course Leah moves off of Nessie right away so she can breathe.

After we have taken a half an hour to calm ourselves down, I am so freaking ready for more. So, I turn and look at Leah and Nessie, who are both still completely naked, and say "Leah, why don't you go over to the dresser and get the double headed dildo to fuck Nessie, while she sucks my hard cock off."

Leah gets off and goes to get the toy, while I move up to my beautiful wife's mouth. I turn myself around so my ass is against the head board, while Leah comes to the bed. I watch her work the dildo into my wife's aching red pussy, first then into her own chocolate brown pink pussy, they start moving against the dildo. As they move, I lower my cock to Nessie's mouth and she sucks me down deep into her throat. I lower myself across her chest, so my face lies against the top of her pussy. My tongue darts out to enjoy both her and Leah's clits as they grind themselves against one another while fucking the dildo. While I am doing the licking, I am thrusting my lower body in and out of my wife's warm, wet, tight fucking mouth. She is sucking me so deep, that I am about to explode any minute. By this time we are fucking so hard that we start to set off each other's releases. First me, I am thrusting really hard into my wife's hot mouth and somehow she keeps taking it. Got to say, I love a girl who likes it rough. Finally, after a few seconds, I cum in her mouth and my sexy wife sucks me clean. I lie there and watch them continue to fuck the dildo together, while I take turns licking their clits, then Nessie jerks up and explodes which then sets Leah off. We move off each other, with this amazing high you only seem to get from fucking hard and rough.

We lay there until we discuss the possibility of doing this again, and as a group, we decide, hell yeah we want to fuck every chance we get. We spend the rest of the night enjoying each other and in the morning when Leah leaves us, both me and Nessie know that she is what we need and what we fucking want to continue to enjoy.

Author Note:: First: Special thanks to ButterflyBettyCullen and her great awesome group on Facebook, along with CaraNo, without all of you ladies, this single prude would never and I mean never have written this story….Yes I am aware that there are probably all kinds of errors, we are not perfect no matter how hard we try. If you don't like the dirty, please don't complain, just don't read. It is my FIRST Smut so be kind pleaseeee. I love reviews and as always STEPHANIE MEYERS OWNS THESE CHARACTERS. Plus its all freaken fake so get over yourselves and your hangs up..

MiaMelibne aka Piper aka Sarah Jane


	2. Chapter 2

I have written a new fanfic for Hunger Games go read it please and** REVIEW**: .net/s/7915969/1/Daisy_Melark_Hawthorne_My_story

FOR ME, and maybe I will have Edward, Peeta or someone of your choosing Flash you.

(SORRY FLASHING will not actually HAPPEN, but Please still REVIEW)

Thank you mia/Sarahjane/Piper


	3. Chapter 3 NOTE

Hey ladies and gentles this is not a new chapter but i did want share with all of my MMPR fans that

Amy Jo Johnson is doing a new campaign at this link

projects/the-space-between-4/x/4140318

until november 23rd 2014 so please click the link and donate

it has some really awesome perks, such a two power ranger perks.. Why don't you go donate and help our original pink ranger out

second the original pink ranger amy jo johnson movie SPACE BETWEEN, is up for voting at this website, so go vote and spread the word

article/vote-for-the-october-2014-project-of-the-month-20141103

third Stage it. com will have two AMY JO JOHNSON music shows for Free on Nov 9th and Nov 23rd, although you have to do is click buy the ticket and it will charge you nothing on stage it

amy_jo_johnson_michael_cram/shooting_blanks_party/40493

PLEASE CLICK ALL OF LINKS IN THIS PAGE IF YOU WANT TO DONATE OR JOIN..

MELI aka QHUINN


End file.
